You're Not The Only One
by Mac-alicious
Summary: It’s a new school year at Constance Billard and St. Jude’s. S and Brooklyn Boy haven’t seen each other since their split at the van der Woodsen-Bass nuptials. Their reunion is bound to be a sight to see. Don’t worry S, it’s only nine months...


You're Not The Only One

**A/N: **Here's my newest GG oneshot. It's not my usual Chuck x Blair, but I really like how this turned out. I'm not sure I really ship Nate x Serena or Dan x Vanessa, but that's what they were hinting at during the finale, so this sprang forth. And I did slip in a couple Chuck x Blair moments because I just couldn't resist. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**You're Not The Only One**

_It's a new school year at Constance Billard and St. Jude's. All our favorite Upper East Siders and social climbers are trickling back in from their summer activities. All the summer homes in the Hamptons have been packed up for the year, and the Manhattan royalty are back to play in the city. It seems Queen B has kept a hold on her Bass. Reeled you in tight there, C? And what's this? We all know romance in is the air during the summer season, but fore S and Brooklyn Boy it wasn't' with each other. S has been off working on her color with an uptown fellow by her side, and Brooklyn Boy has been laying low with an undisclosed new main squeeze. S and Brooklyn Boy haven't seen each other since their split at the van der Woodsen-Bass nuptials. Their reunion is bound to be a sight to see, not to mention the awkward encounters in the halls. Don't worry S, it's only nine months…You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

Serena arrived at school on the first day with time to spare before the first bell. Blair had forgone meeting her on the Met steps, stating simply in a suggestive voice that Chuck would be giving her a ride to school. Serena forced herself not to think about what could occur in the back of a limo. While she was happy that Blair and Chuck had made it past that rocky patch at the beginning of summer, she was not so happy that it left her to arrive at school alone.

Serena hadn't been afraid of returning to school and the fact that she would be seeing Dan on a regular basis. She felt like they had parted on good terms and that in the new school year they might be able to remain friends. But then Gossip Girl had sent that update and she was now terrified of running into him. She kept thinking about what she would say, what she would do when she saw him—which, inevitably, she would. By the time she had arrived in the school's courtyard, she had obsessed over each and every scenario she could think of and it had done her no comfort. She was nearly shaking with anxiety as she stood in the middle of the courtyard to wait for Blair.

After awhile of standing there with no sight of Dan, Serena began to hope that maybe she had missed him. Maybe he was already inside and she could breathe again—at least for awhile. Then, a flash of blonde crossed her eyes and a bouncing Jenny Humphrey came into focus in front of her eyes. That hope was dashed.

"Hey Serena!" Jenny smiled brightly, "How was your summer?"

"It was great, Jenny. How was yours?" Serena tentatively found her voice.

"Okay," Jenny responded, "Spent a lot of time hanging out with my Dad and brother, stayed with my mom for awhile. I talked to Eric a couple times. We're finally getting back on track after everything that happened with Asher…"

"Yeah, he told me that you had called him," Serena nodded, "That's good. You two were getting so close before that. I'm glad your summer was good."

Jenny shrugged, "Well it's no summer in the Hamptons, but what can you do? I better get out of here before Blair gets here. She might not like you fraternizing with an old enemy." Jenny started to walk away, but then took a step back to stand in front of Serena again. "And don't worry about Dan. I know Gossip Girl likes to make a big deal about everything, but it's been nearly three months. You're both going to be fine."

"Thanks Jenny," Serena smiled.

"No problem," Jenny nodded and headed inside.

Serena was alone again. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She sent a quick text to Blair. _Where are you?_ Surprisingly fast Blair responded: _on our way, be there soon._ Serena closed her phone and crossed her arms. When she looked up, there was Dan walking into the courtyard. Their eyes met and he froze in his progress forward. She watched as he took a deep breath and walked up to her. She could almost feel all eyes turn on them, and she was sure at least a dozen people had snapped pictures of them and were furiously texting Gossip Girl with the tip.

"Hey," Dan breathed out when he reached her.

Serena smiled weakly, "Hey."

"So…" Dan trailed off. "How was your summer?"

"Good," Serena answered, kicking herself for letting herself be reduced to one word responses. "Yours?"

"Good," Dan agreed. They both stared at the ground for awhile before Dan spoke again, "I'm seeing someone."

Serena's eyes snapped up to meet his, "It's Vanessa, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Dan responded, "I'm sure Gossip Girl has been all over it, just trying to get us, but I didn't know she even knew who Vanessa was…"

"Gossip Girl never posted anything about Vanessa," Serena corrected, her voice quiet.

Dan frowned, "Then how did you know?"

"I just knew," Serena looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, things happened over summer," Dan swallowed hard, "I wasn't planning on dating at all, you know. I was going to take a break from the whole thing. But then Vanessa and Nate called it quits and we were doing things together all the time and all these old feelings resurfaced and it just happened…I didn't mean for…"

"Don't worry," Serena reassured. "You're not the only one."

"Oh. So, you're…you're…too?" Dan stammered.

"I've been seeing someone too," Serena nodded, "I hadn't planned on it either. It kind of snuck up on me."

"I'm happy for you," Dan said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Serena!" He got his answer as Nate approached them with a smile on his face.

Serena returned his smile as he dropped a kiss on her lips, "Hey, Nate."

Nate turned to Dan, as he stood next to Serena. "Hey, Dan. Have a good summer?"

Dan nodded stiffly, "Yeah."

"Nate, could you give us a minute?" Serena asked, noticing how uncomfortable Dan was with Nate there. "We're almost done here."

"Yeah, no problem," Nate replied. "I'll be over there."

"Thanks," Serena smiled. Once Nate walked away she turned back to Dan. "So…"

"So," Dan repeated, "Nate, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How does Blair feel about that?" Dan asked.

"She's a little too wrapped up in Chuck to really care, but she's said she's done with Nate for good. And him and I are doing well, so she's happy for us," Serena explained. She took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry about how things ended up between us. I never wanted to…"

"Hey," Dan shook his head, "You're not the only one."

Serena nodded, there wasn't anything else she could really say.

Finally, Dan returned her nod and looked to the ground, "Go on."

Serena was about to turn away when she suddenly added, "You and Vanessa are good for each other. I hope everything works out for you."

Dan smiled, "Yeah, you too."

Dan watched as Serena turned and walked away. About halfway on her way to Nate, she broke out into a run and jumped into his arms. As Nate folded her into an embrace, Dan had to look away. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant being with Nate Archibald, or any guy for that matter, he would learn to live with it—but it would probably take awhile.

Serena smiled as Nate kissed her. They were interrupted by Blair's voice washing over them, "Ew, get a room."

Serena flipped around to see Blair and Chuck joining them. Nate stayed behind her, looping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, "You're one to talk. You and this dear stepbrother of mine can barely keep your hands off each other."

"At least we have the decency to do such things behind closed doors," Blair said.

"Or tinted windows," Chuck added with a smirk. Blair pushed him playfully.

Serena crinkled up her nose, "An unwanted image, thank you very much."

"I saw you talking to Dan, how did that go?" Blair asked as they got off the topic of her and Chuck.

"Yeah," Nate nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Serena responded, "He and Vanessa are together now."

Blair scoffed, "I told you that low class, documentary-making hippie was just waiting to get her claws into him."

"Blair," Serena shook her head.

"What? It's true."

"I don't think it's like that," Serena said, "You know it doesn't really matter. I've moved on," She leaned back to smile at Nate, "And I want him to be able to do the same with no hard feelings."

"Well, I must say it's going to be an interesting school year," Chuck replied.

Blair chuckled, "You can say that again."

The four broke out into laughter as they headed inside. Chuck was right, it was going to be an interesting school year. But what else could be expected considering who they were? The only thing that could be guaranteed was that Gossip Girl would be keeping a watchful eye over all of them.


End file.
